chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
TheRealDawn145
Introduction TheRealDawn145 is an out-going girl who loves Pokemon Battles and anything else really. She is always concerned about her friends and people around her looking to for them. But at times she can get mad, but that is very rarely. History This bright and talented young lady is the daughter of the famous Johana, as you can tell she was happy to battle at a very young age. After traveling around Sinnoh, she became very sick, that same night she had a dream and the legendary pokemon Mesprit showed her. Her own future and the destruction of Sinnoh and The Unova Region as well and Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, later she saw how it affected all her friends. At that point in time she knew she was no ordinary girl, then the Mesprit fused with her which caused her to use time travel and be sent into the future. She is now a lvl X Mesprit as well as the 2 other pokemon DNA she has is lvl X. But now she work's for Team Dark Fire (Rp Team) who help those who where hurt by a war and now have nothing left. Current Members in Team Dark Fire *TheRealDawn145 (Leader) *XxShanaScarletxx *ImEmerald2 *TrainerMatthew56 *TrainerMichael *TheRealPaul2 *PkmnMeowth *YujiSakai2 *PokemonShinx *LeaderJoe Please feel free to pm myself TheRealDawn145 or XxShanaScarletxx for more info. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Note: Some memebers are offline.* XD who put that "WHOOP!" there? Raven Smith (XxShanaScarletxx) 13:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Xion (XxShanaScarletxx) ^ 'Rp Info' Name: Dawn ' RP Age: 17 RP Occupation(s): Mechanic, Gym Leader, Former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy and Team 5D's Species:' Flame Haze - of Time and Crimson Denizen' Weapon(s): 'Dark Lighting Blade and (Guilded Blades don't make me use this) ''Ability(ies): Time manipulation ''' 'Unrestricted Spells "Seal" all sorts of causalities, including time, is suspended for ordinary living beings. In this area, only Crimson Denizens, Flame Hazes, Mystes and ordinary humans with devices to counter the effects of a Seal can move around.' E.g. Torches.' *Despite the absence of time for normal humans, however, battles in the Seal can damage real world objects in real-time, and harm the paused living beings, though thankfully for both it is possible to reverse the effects, if one uses enough Power of Existence. However, if the Seal is ever unlocked during a battle, the damage is irreparable. After a Seal is lifted, any damage done to existences inside will be realized, and time inside the Seal will be adjusted to the time outside.' 'Personallity: Her personality seems perfect and elegant, but sometimes she shows a more spaced-out side. The reason she works so quickly is probably because she stops time to do it.' '''My Title1: "The Gifted Coodanator and Master Dark Type Pokemon."' Triva *She was once only a Pokemon Role Player, but now is any type. *The first Catch Phrase was "''No need to worry!".' *Her Main Pokemon Types' are Dark, Fire, Ice and Water. *At the age off 14 she became a Flame Haze and Crimson Denizen. *Her favorite food is Apples. * Shivandesai was here. *Dawn145 used to be weak when fighting in Rp but now is extremely stronger. *Her sign is Taurus- and birthstone is Sapphire. *Dawn145's blood type is AB. *Her character picture changes depending on her Rp form. Category:User Category:Users Category:User Information Category:Roleplaying